Gruppe Sechs
Gruppe Sechs (or Gruppe 6) is a security company featured in the Grand Theft Auto franchise since Grand Theft Auto III to Grand Theft Auto V, with an exception being Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The company uses the Securicar vans to transport goods or money. This company does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas but companies called Chuff Security Co. and Lock and Load Security appear on the Securicar instead. The "Gruppe Sechs" name (German for "Group Six") is a pun on both the infamous European security company Group 4, and the phrase "group sex". In GTA IV, the company's written logo is changed to "Gruppe 6", although this would still translate to "Gruppe Sechs" in German, and the company's vehicles still feature "Gruppe Sechs" in much smaller print on various surfaces. The name of the van, Securicar, seems to also serve as parody to Group 4 since they were formally known as Group 4 Securicor. Despite those references, the company can be seen as the equivalent to American security companies such as Brinks based on their very similar vans in GTA IV. As indicated by markings on the GTA IV rendition of the Securicar, Gruppe Sechs is claimed to have partnered with the Bank of Liberty, and is "licensed and authorized" by the Liberty City Police Department to use deadly force. Despite this, Gruppe Sechs personnel are unarmed and never become hostile towards the player. The Gruppe 6 headquarters are located in Leftwood, Alderney on Long John Ave, directly opposite to the Westdyke Memorial Hospital and in Berchem, Alderney on Aspdin Drive. However, no Securicars can be found there on any of the various parking lots. In the pedcomponents.img file, the m_m_armoured.wtd file has Gruppe Sechs armed employees, but they were most likely never scripted to be spawned in Securicars or at the Gruppe Sechs headquarters. Instead, they were replaced by the black security guards which bear a Gruppe 6 logo on their clothes, however it is not noticeable unless viewing the texture file. Gruppe guards in green do however appear in the co op mission Bomb Da Base II protecting a Gruppe Enforcer from an ambush by players. It's unknown why the same models are not used in other modes. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Gruppe 6 trucks will spill money when destroyed, usually consisting of $500-$2000. *Destroying a Securicar in GTA IV with a weapon will automatically give the player a two star wanted level. *Collecting all of the money dropped from a Securicar can be difficult at times because a wanted level instantly appears if the truck is destroyed with a weapon and due to the vehicle often blocking the player from obtaining some money underneath the burning truck. The player cannot reach the money without moving the truck before the money despawns without risking getting injured. Gallery File:Gsechs3.jpg|Gruppe sechs guards as they appear in GTA IV Blitz Play-GTAV.png|Michael throwing a Gruppe Sechs guard out of a Securicar. See also *Chuff Security Co. *Lock and Load Security de:Gruppe Sechs es:Gruppe Sechs Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations